Night Howlers
Night Howlers _______Night_______ _______Howlers_______ Synopsis | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Night Howlers Backstory Testing In the year 2025 a scientist named David Roberts abducted teens at the age of 15 or older and started testing on them. He would inject them with wolf or other canine genes to create the perfect human solider, the place of testing was set afar in the woods where hardly any human being would travel, David's projects didn't turn out the way he wanted them to, many of the teens died, then ones that survived... well, they turned into werewolves, not the furry humanoid versions, but actual wolves or dogs. Civil War In 2028 the province Alberta became aware of David's experiments and the towns decided to fight David and his alliances to free the children and stop David from kidnapping more people and turning them into werewolves, David was defeated in 2029. text Regulations Inside Roleplay *Respect *Pups *Transformation *Technology *Outside Communications Outside Roleplay *Pups WEREWOLF X HUMAN - if a werewolf and a human have children there is a 90% chance the offspring will be human. WEREWOLF X WEREWOLF - if a werewolf and another werewolf have pups they will have werewolf children. WEREWOLF X WOLF/CANINE - If a werewolf and a pure canine have pups they will most likely (90% chance) have pure canine pups. *Mates If you want a pure mate it'll most likely have to be a NPC, as we only want werewolf characters here. *Transformation Time Your characters will only be able to last 5 hours in their wolf/dog form since they were all originally humans. *Inactivity If you are inactive for more than a month we will consider removing you and give you a reminder just in case you forgot you were here, if it's been a month and a half since you last posted or replied you will be removed from the pack. *Can mine be a weredog? Yes, any form of canine is okay. *Can I have a pure human/canine character? No, but your character may start off as a pure canine or human, but in five days your character must be infected and transformed. News New Members *We welcome KatTheKittyCat *We Welcome Puppytime911 Events *add *add Promotions *Shoto/Ocha is now the North Pack alpha *add Other *radd *add Main Packs Divide Divide divide divide divide divide Side Packs divide divide Criminals Pure Canine Pure Human Loners Joining Form Joining as Werewolf - Human Name - Canine Name - Age - Mate/Crush - Desired Rank - State Crime if Criminal - Breed - Human + canine picture Joining as pure human - Name - Future Canine Name - Age - Desired Rank - Mate/Crush - Future Breed - Human + Canine picture - Transformation Date (Before five days is up) - Who do you want to change you? Joining as pure canine - Name - Future human name - Age - Mate/Crush - Canine + Human picture - Transformation date - Who do you want to change you?